Evil Tails (Dr. Prower)
Tails the fox, sometimes known as Murderer, Killer, or even sometimes The Demon Fox, or The Two-Tailed Devil, has a deadly reputation for murder. Some of his recent victims include, Dr. Robotnik, Shadow the Hedgehog, and even Sonic. Lately there has been some questioning on weather Tails even liked Sonic in the first place. Early Life Tails the Fox, born on November 24, 1992, had the most dramatic early life out of all of the YouTube Poop characters. At just one month old, his parents were killed by an unknown suspect. (Sonic has already been questioned) He wondered Mobius until at age four, which was when he stumbled upon Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic then adopted Tails, and they both worked together to conquer Dr. Robotnik. College Life Tails was announced the smartest being in Mobius in January of 2018, and won some sort of award that has not been named yet. Having the highest IQ ever, he attended World Domination University located just three feet from Dr. Robotnik's lair. Some of his professors included, Gwonam, King Harkinian, Gannon, and even Dr. Robotnik himself. He got enrolled into a four year class, but was so smart and talented, that he only needed one trimester to complete the whole class. This university was unusual in the fact that it allowed up to three per dorm room. Tails got put in a dorm room with a pair of twin elves. Link, and Zelda. Although for most of the time, he had the dorm all to himself. He then realized that they were never in their dorm room because they both dropped out of school and were too lazy to move their stuff out of the dorm room. Tails also found a girlfriend during college. Her name was Cosmo and she had no idea why she was attending this university. They eventually got married and are still today. Career Tails' Career was mainly World Domination, but at first he became an engineer, working for the university that he had attended. After a major salary cut that he was getting, he got so mad that he killed everyone in the building. He was found innocent when they found a bomb store right next to the university. The name will not be released, but the owner has the name of Morshu. Then he returned to the town in which he grew up in. He moved back in with Sonic, but this time... Tails wanted to KILL Sonic. Other Careers In 2008, Tails was featured in a commercial for Pringles... enough said. The commercial was a big success, and later, Tails bought the company in 2010, and was so smart, that he figured out his own complicated formula on making Pringles even better. In 2011, he featured himself in another commercial for his new product and it became even more successful then before. Inventions Some of Tails inventions that were made were, a device called a voice chip that could alter your voice. He also made many devices that could control other beings and set them into comas. He made machines that could control the weather, and he made machines that could use all types of energy and use it to power. For example, Tails used energy to make himself just as fast as the speed of light. That's exactly 880991.089243 times faster than Sonic. Murder Tails had a rotten plan to kill Sonic. Nobody really knows why, but psychologists believe it's due to Sonic's cockiness. A written document was recovered by scientists, which explained his plan. His plan was to hack into the computer systems which are controlled by the government, and switch Sonic's prison watch time around (Sonic watched over the prisoners and made sure they did not escape). At approximately 11PM, Sonic went to the prison. What he didn't know was that he was being followed... by his killer. Tails snuck up on Sonic and beat up Sonic giving him no mercy. Sonic then ran outside at the speed of sound, knowing that Tails wouldn't catch up to him. What Sonic didn't know, was that Tails made himself able to fly at the speed of light. Tails caught up to Sonic faster than he could eat one bite of a chili dog. At that point the battle was over and Tails killed Sonic... again, we have no idea why. Twin Brother? Some Scientists are finding evidence that Tails has a fraternal Twin brother. Named Miles, he is Sonic's number one fan. He has no idea why Tails hates Sonic. He is no longer alive due to murder by Tails. Likes (Not In Order) *Speed *Being A Dictator *Doing Something *Not Procrastinating *Pringles *Tortue *Hurt *Evil *Inventing *Machines *Airplanes/Rocketships *Trying New Things *Competition *Mario *Luigi (Thinks Gay/Mamma Luigi is hillarious) *Bragging (Having Bragging Rights) *Putting Others Down To Put Himself Up *Winning Dislikes (Not In Order) *Whatever Sonic Likes *Knotville (The Town) *Sonic *Silver *Amy *Knuckles *Fiona *Shaddow *World Domination University *When Others Say They Don't Like Pringes *Procratinating *When His Badniks Are Not Functioning Correctly Or Are Being Annoying *King Koopa/Bowzer *Slender Man *Fat Mario/Mario Head *Being Left Behind *Being Discluded *Fast Food *Chili-Dogs *Loosing *Link *Zelda *King Harkinkan *Duke Onkled *Impa *Gannon *Gwonam Category:Characters - Villains